


In the Backseat, Baby

by jeffthemermaid



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Breasts, Car Sex, Established Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, F/F, Fingerfucking, Fluff and Smut, Fog, Girls Kissing, Gratuitous Smut, Lesbian Sex, One Shot, Orgasm, Porn, Sex in a Car, Shameless Smut, Short One Shot, Smut, Tropes, Vaginal Fingering, swanqueen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 18:59:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17371541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeffthemermaid/pseuds/jeffthemermaid
Summary: Oh no, it's foggy. They have to pull the car over. What could they possibly do to pass the time? Shameless and unabashed lesbian smut. SwanQueen. One Shot.





	In the Backseat, Baby

“Wow, who knew a stakeout could be this thrilling,” Regina commented sarcastically from her position in the passenger seat of her wife’s little yellow car.

“Stop complaining.” Emma tried to be stern but the yawn she was attempting to stifle was making it near impossible.

“You’re as bored as I am!” Regina accused and reached over to push Emma’s shoulder playfully.

Emma groaned aloud and buried her head in the steering wheel. “Okay, okay, this stakeout is boring.”

“Thank you.” Appeased by Emma admitting she was right Regina stretched her arms as best she could in the cramped quarters of the car and relaxed into her seat.

“We’re only here because we both agreed we wanted to spy on my parents.” Emma reminded her impatient wife, her voice a bit muffled due to her face being pressed against the steering wheel. “You know, make sure they aren’t selling their house.”

Regina raised an eyebrow and gestured at the dusky landscape outside the car. “Even if they were going to this realtor, I can’t see them, or the realtor’s office for that matter, so what’s the use?”

Emma sat up and squinted outside, unfortunately, it was getting misty and she could see no way of getting out of admitting defeat. She sighed audibly before replying.

“Yeah, these clouds are ruining our chances. Should we just go?”

Regina nodded her agreement and patted Emma’s knee comfortingly. Emma glanced over and gave her wife an appreciative smile before she started the ignition and steered the car onto the road.

Emma drove slowly as the fog rolled down from the clouds and made the road difficult to navigate. She persevered for a few miles before she gave up, pulled onto a wide shoulder of the road and shut the engine off.

“I don’t think we’re going anywhere for a while,” Emma said apologetically, unbuckling her seat belt and turning to face Regina. “Unless you wanted to have a go at navigating this fog?”

Regina grimaced and removed her own seatbelt. “No thank you, I’d rather avoid tragedy today.”

Emma chuckled and leaned in to press a kiss to Regina’s cheek. “Even when we’re stranded on the highway you make me laugh.”

“Oh, I’m glad I amuse you.” Regina retorted, pretending to be offended so she didn’t have to reciprocate her own appreciation of Emma verbally. She wasn’t very adept at expressing or receiving love and affection through words, preferring instead to deflect others love with sarcasm or wit.

Emma shook her head, far to used to Regina’s defence mechanisms to pay them any attention and ran her fingers through her long blonde hair. “We thought we were bored before, I’m fairly certain it’s about to get worse.”

Regina turned to look at Emma and was about to agree when she saw her wife idly playing with luscious hair. She was clad in her usual red leather jacket, a pair of blue jeans, a woolly hat and boots. Despite being fully clothed and looking somewhat irritated, there was something about her that never failed to make Regina’s breath catch in her throat and her heart skip a beat.

A sly smile slowly lit up Regina’s features as she took a moment to drink in her wife’s beauty.

“I think I may know how to occupy our time wisely.” Regina began, a mischievous twinkle in her eye as she reached over and grasped the zipper of Emma’s jacket.

Emma looked up at her in surprise, and then down to where her slender hand was holding her jacket zipper. “I think I like where this is going.”

Regina bit her lip to hold back a smile and slowly dragged the zipper down until the jacket came undone. Just as slowly, and whilst holding eye contact with her, she unbuttoned Emma’s blouse until she exposed her creamy and full breasts and the lacy bra that held them firmly together.

Emma squeezed her thighs together tightly, her body tingling with anticipation as Regina ran her slender fingers across her wife’s collarbone lightly. Regina took her hand away from Emma and quickly removed her own coat before she clambered across the gearstick (she hid the difficulty of such a feat in these close quarters well) and came to sit astride Emma’s thighs.

She took Emma’s head in her hands and pressed her mouth to her softly. Emma returned the kiss and wrapped her arms around her wife and pushed her hands under Regina’s shirt. She snaked her hands upward, leaving a trail of goose bumps along her soft skin until she reached the thick elastic of her bra and unclasped it easily.

Regina moaned something unintelligible and pushed her tongue into Emma’s mouth, her kisses growing fiercer as Emma’s hands caressed the curves of her bare skin under her shirt. Emma smiled and returned her burning kisses enthusiastically while she moved her hands forward and began fondling Regina’s soft and heavy breasts. With well-practised efficiency, Emma used her thumbs and forefingers to arouse and harden Regina’s delicate nipples. Her actions sent shivers down the latter woman’s spine and she began grinding her groin into Emma’s lap with increased desire.

Emma responded by pushing Regina’s mouth away from hers, quickly unclasping her bra, and lifting Regina’s shirt up over her head and tossing both of their clothing aside before she grabbed Regina’s shoulders and pulled her close to her again.

Regina moaned her wife’s name as she squashed her whole upper body against her, revealing in the feeling of their naked breasts pressed together, and planted a series of hot, wet, and increasingly hard kisses along Emma’s throat and collarbone.

Emma was already panting, her eyes were dark with desire, Regina’s lips were leaving a burning trail across her skin, and the heat of wife’s body flush against hers had her inner core slick with excitement. She whimpered with need as Regina’s mouth reached her breasts and was soon squirming in delicious agony as the dark-haired woman sucked and caressed Emma’s nipples with her tongue roughly and wetly.

Their lovemaking was always passionate and often became rough and their present session inside Emma’s yellow car on the side of the road, surrounded by fog, would prove to be no exception.

Panting hard, her entire body shivering in delight as Regina ravished her body with her mouth and hands, Emma reached down beside the driver’s seat they were both sitting in and felt around until she found a lever. With a smirk, she pulled it directly up and watched with delight as Regina squealed in surprise as the seat and both women fell suddenly downwards. Emma took advantage of her wife’s surprise to push her into the backseat and with a bit of fast manoeuvring, roll in after her.

Regina looked up with a twinkle in her eyes, her body on fire with lust for her wife, thoroughly impressed at how Emma had gotten her into the backseat and wound up sitting on top of her. She writhed in happiness as Emma straddled her and squeezed her tight between her thighs.

Emma relished the turn to lead and she began by pushing a deep kiss into Regina’s mouth and simultaneously beginning to unzip her wife’s pants. Regina wriggled out of them with some difficulty but was immediately rewarded by her wife’s long fingers slipping between her already wet folds and into her inner entrance. Regina’s ample bosom heaved as Emma pushed her fingers deep inside her and she used her thumb to navigate her familiar womanhood until she found her sensitive nub and began stimulating it euphorically.

While she was busy pleasuring Regina’s nether regions Emma slowly kissed her way down from Regina’s mouth, down her chin, her throat, both her breasts and then her stomach. She pressed a final kiss to her hip bone before she sat up. She sat astride Regina’s thighs, one hand still deep inside her wife, and she was entirely aroused by Regina writhing and moaning underneath her. Her own clitoris throbbed as she massaged Regina’s skilfully, and so she took her free hand and slipped it inside her own pants.

Regina gripped the car seat beneath her and cursed aloud, her gaze fixated on Emma’s mouth. She watched, practically entranced, as the blonde woman bit her lip and ground into her own hand as she simultaneously pleasured both herself and Regina. For several moments the air was filled with panting, moaning, the sounds of Emma’s hands inside each of them and it was more than a little bit rousing. Both women’s clitorises were engorged and throbbing as Emma stimulated them, both of their faces flushed with the intensity of the moment.

Regina brought her hands up to stimulate her own breasts, squeezing her nipples tightly, and rubbing the back of her head into the seat upholstery as the electrifying pressure in the mound between her legs erupted and an orgasm rushed through her body. She bucked underneath Emma and spat out a string of curses and growls of raw pleasure as her wife continued to apply pressure and rub her clitoris hard. She orgasmed again, her body twisting as the agonizing overstimulation lit up every nerve in her body exquisitely.

The acute delight of feeling, seeing and hearing Regina’s orgasms was enough to push Emma over the edge and her inner walls clamped down on her hand as she rode out a blissful orgasm of her own. She growled Regina’s name low in her throat as her orgasm wracked her body and she leaned forward until she was lying on top of her wife and cupped one of Regina’s breasts as she attempted to catch her breath

Regina wrapped her arms around Emma and stroked her long hair lazily. Both were panting and glowing in the aftermath of their lovemaking, content lying pressed against each other’s barely dressed forms until Emma broke the softness of the moment with a stifled giggle.

Regina looked at her wife with an eyebrow cocked questioningly. “Are you amused by something?”

“I was just thinking, we definitely used our time wisely.”

“Well, we certainly weren’t bored.”

“Exactly.”


End file.
